In Your Eyes, Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: Forgive me if I'm wrong. But I wrote this based on what I saw in Ward's eyes.


**Hey,**... No other excuse for writing this other than I need a SkyeWard. I wrote and thought it to be part of A Prison Break, Ward. But decided to let it stand on its own. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. But I need SkyeWard!

**Summary** : Ward telling Skye more than she needs to know.

xox

"I called you a monster."

"You did." Ward nodded at Skye but remained on his bed.

"When you said that you and I are not that different, you were telling me that I'm the daughter of an evil monster weren't you?"

"Yes." Ward replied as he continued to look at Skye.

"I'm born evil. And you wanted to wake the evil inside me. That's why you wanted to take me for yourself?"

"Yes." Ward finally stood facing her.

"Were planning to start a new organization called Monster and Company?"

"I wanted to take you for myself was because I wanted to protect you. It's something that's meant to be. If whatever you are destined to be awakes, I want to be there to protect you. Away from Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D." Ward told Skye. "And I still do."

"Why?"

"Because you woke up a weakness inside me."

"Oh! And what would that be? A overdue platter of evil with a side order of pure psycho?" Skye smirked.

"No. The strength to overcome the fear of fighting for myself. I won't let anyone take control over me anymore."

"That includes me?"

"Yes."

"Flaw in plan, Turbo." Skye raised her finger. "How can I not take control over you if your wanting to protect me, will basically means you being at my side 24/7 to constantly watch over me. No matter how you deny it, it still comes down to me controlling your movements."

"Protecting you is what I want to do. What I need to do."

"You are still the robot. Only this time you are holding your own remote!"

"As long as I keep you safe."

"What if I do not want your protection?" Skye folded her arms angrily.

"Too bad Skye. Not an option."

"You planning to babysit me for the rest of your life?"

"Yes."

"Not that you had a social life before, but wouldn't you rather join a board-game club or something?" Skye rolled her eyes. "Assuming if you ever get out of here. But you know what I think?"

"What?"

"What I think is that you are playing me, so that you can get out."

"I will not lie and say I have no intention of not trying to get out. But I do not lie when I say, from in here or from out there, I will protect you."

"You said you are going to help me look for my father, together."

"Yes."

"Is that one way of you trying to get out of here?"

"Yes."

"You are seriously telling me that that's your plan all along?"

"Yes."

"You're nuts!"

"I've been called worst. You know that better than anyone else, Skye."

Skye started pacing the room but suddenly stopped in front of Ward.

"My father. If we find him, will you protect me from my father too?"

"Yes."

"Didn't you say he loves me? Why would I need to be protected from him?"

"Because he rather kill you than surrender you to anyone. And I am not going to let it happen."

Ward reached out his hand on the invisible barrier as if to capture Skye's hand, forgetting for a moment about the consequences of touching it.. And before the electric shock rendered him unconscious, he hissed his sincere words to her.

"That is a promised, Skye."

xox

Ward was being transferred to another facility to be under his brother's custody. And just before the guards close the door of the amoured vehicle, Skye rushed forward to ask him a question. Coulson pulled her away but she was adamant on asking her former SO a much needed answer to what she saw in his eyes.

"SKYE! Back away!"

"Please AC." Skye pleaded. "I need to know something."

Coulson relented with a nod, although his eyes were narrowed in anger at her defiance.

Skye turned to Ward and held his gaze.

"Why are you really afraid of Christian?"

"Because he wants something from me before he have me executed."

"What is it?"

"I will only tell you." Ward reply as he glanced at Coulson.

"If you try anything..." Coulson's voice dripped with venom as he signaled for the guards to aim their weapons at Ward.

Leaning down, Ward whispered in Skye's ear so only she could hear what has to say.

"Only I know where my brother Tommy is, to keep him safe. And I made him the same promise as I did with you."

THE END

Share your thoughts?


End file.
